WHAT IF A WILL AND SONNY STORY DIFFERENT VERSION OF EVENTS
by DaysDreamer2.0
Summary: This is a story about the choices we make each day, using the term "What if..." We are faced each day with these questions and choosing differently, would create a whole new outcome to events in life... Hey is what if... a different version of events about Will and Sonny's adventures in Days of our lives. Story is written in Will's POV. Hope you like it. 3
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF... A WILL AND SONNY STORY DIFFERENT VERSION OF EVENTS**

**(WILL'S POV)**

_Have you ever found yourself left to wonder, **what if I would have chosen differently**? Each day, we are faced with a choices, decisions we make that creates two different paths, with two different outcomes. As I stand here today and wonder, **what if...**_

* * *

Will was just sitting there in the middle of the park after a big fight with T. T. had really pulled a number on Will. Making him question is sexuality again, like he really needed this. After everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, the explosions underground, the people who have been hurt, the last thing he needed was his best friend to tear into him like that, but then there Sonny. His new best friend that as always been his biggest supporter. Helping him through everything, his coming out, his family issues. Never has anyone been there for him like Sonny. Will was worried as he never heard from Sonny in the last 24 hours.

As he sat there thinking about what just happened with T, wondering if Sonny was o.k., he felt someone touch is shoulder. It was Sonny.

**Sonny:** I so glad I found you Will. I have been looking everywhere for you.

(He get's up and walks away)

**Will:** I'm alright Sonny, I have been here thinking.

**Sonny:** What about?

**Will:** I'm a bad person Sonny, I didn't take care of anybody but me.

(He says crying)

**Sonny:** No your not. That's just how you feel in disasters, you did everything you could. I'm just so glad your o.k.

**Will:** Sonny...I

**Sonny:** Your good Will, I just so happy your safe.

**Will:** Yeah?

**Sonny:** Yeah, come here.

Sonny took Will in his arms, holding him close to his body, happy that he was alright. Will felt something he never did before. He felt Sonny in a whole new way. A way he could not explain. He felt safe in Sonny arms, like no one could ever hurt him, he felt loved in his arms.

**Sonny:** I'm just so happy you're o.k...you have no idea.

* * *

_**(WILL'S POV)**_

_He pulled back just a few moments and looked me in the eyes that day. I will always remember his smile. It lite up my whole day. I was still afraid of what I was feeling. After everything that happened with T., I wondered if my feelings were all messed up, or was I having real feelings for Sonny, my best friend? He slowly pulled me in and I will always remember feeling his breath on my skin...It felt like a war breeze on a beautiful summer day. I was terrified, and my mind was going a mile a minute. I felt his lips touch mine. This is when I really started to freak out. I was faced with a choice. Was I going to push him away, or was I going to give in to my feelings? **What if I chose to give in...**_

* * *

**Will:** Wow, what was that for?

**Sonny:** I'm so sorry Will, I shouldn't have done that.

**Will:** No, it's fine. I'm just surprised, that's all.

**Sonny:** Your not angry? I feel like I over stepped here.

**Will:** Sonny, don't stress about it.

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, maybe I should go...

**Will:** Don't go, please... Stay, I really need a friend right now.

**Sonny:** Are you sure Will. I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that.

**Will:** I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to be kissed. I was surprised and frighten all at the same time.

**Sonny:** Frightened?

**Will:** Yes, frightened. I was afraid of what I was feeling. This is all new to me Sonny, having feelings for someone, for my best friend.

**Sonny:** You have feelings for me?

**Will:** Yes, for a while now. But I was afraid to tell you. I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way.

**Sonny:** Will, I have always felt this way about you. I have been hiding it for the past few months. But after everything that happened in the last few days, I was just so worried that I might never get the chance to tell you and see where this might lead.

**Will: ** Well I'm glad you kissed me. It made me realize that I really can be happy. That I don't have to question myself about being gay. I know now my true feelings and I'm not about to hide from them anymore.

**Sonny: ** What do you mean your true feelings?

**Will: ** My feeling for you. T. tried to convince me that I was wrong to gay. I tried to explain to him that I always knew I was gay, but he already had his mind made up. I might of lost a friend today, but I gain something better.

**Sonny: ** And what is that?

**Will:** I gained a new perspective on life. I now know who I truly am. I would have never been able to do this without you Sonny...thank you.

**Sonny: ** Your welcome Will. I'm just glad you don't hate me for kissing you.

**Will: ** Hate you? For making me realize I have feelings for you? Sonny, I could never hate you. You are my best friend in the whole world, and nothing will ever change that.

**Sonny: ** Promise?

**Will: ** I promise.

**Sonny: ** How about we get out of here for a bit? You want to join me for a cup of coffee at the coffee house?

**Will:** Sure coffee sounds great right now.

**Sonny:** Great, let go.

**Will: ** Sonny?

**Sonny: ** Yeah, what's wrong?

**Will:** Before we go, there is really something I want to do.

**Sonny: ** What's that?

**Will:** This...

* * *

_Before he could even realize what I was about to do, my lips were pressing on his. I held him close, as I was holding on for dear life. It didn't take him long to realize what I was doing, as he pressed his lips back to mine with more force and passion. He held me in his arms for what seemed like hours, but it was but a few minutes. A few minutes I will never forget... He pulled back just long enough to have a glance at my face, long enough to see that this was really happening. I confirmed his doubts with one last tender kiss, and by taking his hand and lacing my fingers with his. We both looked at each other and smiled. Not know what the future would have in store for us, or what challenges with might face along the way, but one thing was for sure, it that we were now going to face them together..._


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF...CHAPTER 2

_Ever since the first time Sonny kissed me, I have been in heaven. Each day we spend together is like our first. We loved spending time with each other, but it's getting to be very difficult. My parents don't know about me being gay... Only Sonny knows about it, and it's our secret for now. He is being very patient with me, supporting me, but I know he needs more from me, not just the person that I am when we are alone, but the real me with no secrets and sneaking around. He needs to be able to hold my hand in public, to kiss me hello when I go meet him at the coffee-house, **what if** I choose not to tell my family and friends about the real me? Would I loose the only person I ever truly loved? Would I loose my best friend? How would my family react? Guess we are about to find out... **What if...**_

* * *

Will was sitting on the bench outside Common Grounds, lost in his thoughts. Trying to figure out what he was about to do next. He sees his mother walking across HTS and decides it was time she knew about his secret. He truly loved Sonny and wanted to be with him more than anything, so he decided enough was enough, it was time...

**Will:** Mom, wait up! Do you have a few minutes?

**Sami: ** Hey Will, sure what's up?

**Will:** I need to talk to you about something.

**Sami:** You look serious, should I be worried?

**Will: ** No, not really, but there is something I want to share with you.

**Sami:** O.k., go for it.

**Will: ** Well, these past few weeks, I have been seeing someone.

**Sami: ** Oh really! Wow, I had no idea you had a girl friend Will, that's great.

**Will: ** Well, mom, this is the reason I wanted to talk to you. You see, I'm not really seeing a...a girl.

**Sami:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Will: ** Mom, I'm seeing a guy.

**Sami:** Will, stop messing with me here, this is not funny.

**Will: ** I'm serious mom.

Sami was lost for words. Never in a million years did she expect her son to tell her this out of the blue. It took her a few minutes to gather her thoughts on what to say next.

**Sami:** Will, I'm sorry. You surprised me.

**Will:** Yeah, sorry for the shocker.

**Sami:** No, it's alright, just not what I was expecting this morning.

**Will:** So are you mad?

**Sami:** Mad? Why would I be mad?

**Will:** Maybe because you feel disappointed in me now that you know I'm gay.

**Sami:** Will, I could never be disappointed in you. O.k., this might take some getting use to, but we will be here for you, always.

**Will:** Wow, this is going better than I ever expected. Am I dreaming?

**Sami: ** (laughing) No, you're not. So who is this lucky guy you're seeing?

**Will:** Well. if you don't mind, I would rather tell him first before we go public if that's o.k..

**Will: **He has no idea, I was going to tell you today. I don't want to scare him off either.

**Sami: **Sure Will, but promise me you will tell me soon, I'm not a very patient person.

**Will:** Oh trust me, I know.

They both laughed and had a great conversation. After parting ways, Will decided it was time to tell his friends. This was the one thing that scared him the most. How would they react to the news? Would they hate him for keeping a secret this long?

* * *

_As I walked into Common Grounds, I saw this beautiful young man standing there before me. His eyes were dark brown, with a hint of twinkle. His smile lite up the room as I walked in. I saw my friends as well sitting in the corner booth. I felt trapped in my body. There was nothing I wanted more than to go and kiss Sonny hello, but my friends were waiting on me to hang out. **What If** I go to Sonny, what will my friends think after seeing me in a lip lock with a guy? Would they be shocked? Or do they already know? And** what if** I choose to go hang with my friends, What will Sonny think? Would he be disappointed that I walked right passed him? Would he feel like I am ashamed of him? I don't ever want to imagine hurting Sonny. I now know what I need to do, this is it. I can do this..._

* * *

Will decided today the he was done with all the hiding. He took a deep breath and walked over to Sonny. He waved at his friends and advised them he would be there in a minute. He was in a joyful mood and wanted to share with Sonny, but before he did, he had just one more surprise in store. He pulled Sonny in a gave him a sweet gentle kiss. Sonny was speechless.

**Sonny:** What was that for? Everyone is looking.

**Will:** I don't care if people are looking. There are going to have to get used to it, It because I wanted to kiss you, and I missed you, and because I...I

**Sonny:** I what?

**Will:** I love you.

Sonny was blown away by Will's revelation.

**Sonny:** You love me?

**Will:** Yes I do. I told my mom a while ago I was gay.

**Sonny:** You told your mother about us?

**Will:** Not about us, but that I'm gay, and that I'm seeing someone. I wanted to tell you first before I told her who this wonderful guy was.

**Sonny:** You have no idea what this means to me, I love you so much Will.

They both kissed again, but this time, the kiss was deeper and had more meaning to it. After finally breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath, Will turned to face his friends. He walked up to them...

**Will:** Hey, what's up?

**T.:** Hey yourself. So what's up with you kissing that dude?

**Will:** That dude, is my boyfriend.

**T.:** Since when?

**Will:** Since I feel in love with him, you have a problem with that?

**T.:** No, man, it's cool.

**Will:** Good, because he means the world to me.

**T.:** But Will, why haven't you said anything before?

**Will: ** I was afraid of how you guys would react to me being, you know, gay...

**T.:** Well to be honest, it's kinda weird, but hey, I'll get use to it.

**Will: ** Thank you.

**T.:** So when are you going to introduce him to us?

_As I heard those words coming from my friends mouth, I felt a sense of relief. That I didn't have to hide who I was anymore, that I could finally be my own person...I felt whole. As I turned and waived of to Sonny to come meet my friends, I found myself happy, As my friend T. always says, "Happy is good", in fact, happy is really great. It's a wonderful feeling to experience. And that's how I'm feeling today, happy to have a great family, happy to have great friends and happy to have Sonny. As I'm sitting here having fun, laughing at T. not so funny jokes, I realize how different things could be if I decided not to tell my mom, or to choose to tell everyone about Sonny, I came to the conclusion that we don't always make the right choices in life, sometimes we follow the paths that others choose for ourselves, because of fear, hate, being judged... But one thing is for sure, I'm really glad I followed my heart..._


End file.
